


Glitters

by WTF_Yuri_on_Ice_2018



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 13:05:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13502166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Yuri_on_Ice_2018/pseuds/WTF_Yuri_on_Ice_2018
Summary: Жанр: AU, юмор, экшенРейтинг: PG-13Предупреждения: нецензурная лексикаКраткое содержание: Отабек смотрит на мир через объектив своей камеры. Юра рисует свою историю.Примечание: —Размещение: размещение запрещено без разрешения автора





	Glitters

Он замечает его в последний момент совершенно случайно, когда заканчивает обработку фотографий с концерта. Эта последняя. И Отабек уже собирается её удалить. Для выкладки на галерею сайта материала и так достаточно, а общий обзор фан-зоны с разных ракурсов уже имеется. Да и в снимке на первый взгляд нет ничего примечательного. Кроме этого лица, которое всё же неожиданно притягивает его взгляд.

Молодой парень стоит почти в углу, в стороне от всех, но у самой сцены. Взгляд, полный обожания, устремлён туда. Застывший, но в нём столько жизни, и на открытом лице невероятная смесь концентрированного восторга и экспрессии. То, что происходит на сцене, занимает его всего целиком. И как Отабек пропустил? Как не заметил его раньше?

Он пролистывает все остальные фотографии, вглядывается в каждое лицо. Но нигде больше его не видит. Открывает снова последнюю. Долго всматривается. Выделяет область с лицом, увеличивает, приближает. Убирает шумы и прибавляет резкости. Жаль, на фото он слишком далеко стоит, и его почти скрывают рядом стоящие люди. Но и за всем этим Отабек видит, как он красив. Той необычной юной красотой, которую хочется разглядывать. Любоваться. От него просто невозможно отвести глаз.

Лет восемнадцать, не больше. Руки со множеством браслетов на запястьях вскинуты и протянуты к сцене. На лоб налипла светлая длинная прядь, перечеркивая его наискосок, губа прикушена. И улыбается. Улыбается так, что Отабек, кажется, услышит сейчас его смех. Ему хочется оказаться там, куда устремлён этот взгляд, стать тем, кому предназначена эта улыбка.

Он понимает, что пропал. Что это лицо будет ему теперь сниться. А ещё понимает, что просто обязан его найти.

Отабек — фотограф и привык к красоте. Привык настолько, что перестаёт её замечать. Она теряет для него ценность. Модели с правильными чертами лица, похожие друг на друга, как скопированные в фотошопе, либо с изъянами, или самые обычные, с улицы — он уже не видит разницы. Не видит ничего за внешностью. Только пустоту и фальш, и погоню за лайками в инстраграм. Отабеку нравятся необычные типажи, иногда с отталкивающей внешностью. А ещё он ищет искренние эмоции, те, что оживляют лица, подсвечивают их изнутри. Делают красивыми. А такое чаще можно встретить в местах, где они расслаблены и не замечают того, что на них направлена камера. Студийные съёмки он не особо любит. Ему нравится ловить эмоции в другой среде, привычной или, наоборот, выталкивающей людей из их рамок. Он сам подпитывается этим. И вот сегодня он находит то, что ему нужно, на лице того парня.

Отабек видит во всём этом некий знак. Его не должно было быть вчера в том клубе, где он оказывается по чистой случайности. Их штатный фотограф, собиравшийся вести фоторепортаж концертного выступления, накануне попадает в больницу. И Отабека рекомендует его друг, диджей, работающий там же. Отабек — фотограф-фрилансер. Он довольно известен в своих кругах и пользуется успехом и популярностью. Его любят за чутьё и фантастическую способность поймать удачный кадр. Многие начинающие фотографируют всё подряд, чтобы выбрать затем лучшие снимки. Отабеку же удаётся удивительным образом запечатлеть нужный момент сразу. Едва только в объектив его камеры попадает что-либо, Отабек умеет превратить это в произведение искусства. И сам получает искреннее удовольствие от процесса, просиживая после часы, ночи, сутки за ноутбуком, ретушируя снимки.

А ещё ему нравится пробираться в первые ряды к сцене, в самый эпицентр. Оттуда он выискивает идеальные ракурсы, выхватывает случайные лица из зала. Здесь они самые воодушевляющие и честные. Сам при этом он остаётся незамеченным, скрываясь за камерой. Атмосфера в клубах во время концертов совершенно другая, чем на обычных вечеринках. Отабек бывал на самых разнообразных. Но больше всего он любит небольшие клубы, мест на двести. Именно там привычнее и комфортнее выступать начинающим группам. Любит их за камерность и душевность. Народ приходит на такие концерты совершенно другой. Не пафосный. Туда приходят действительно послушать музыку, а не показать себя и хвастаться потом в сетях.

Именно такой концерт проходил вчера. И теперь Отабек теряет сон и спокойствие. На сайт клуба он выкладывает снимки на день позже, чем планировал. Всё это время он не может забыть того парня. Не может перестать думать о нём. Над той самой фотографией он трудится дольше всего. Обрабатывает её таким образом, что тот оказывается почти в центре и весь фокус сосредоточен на нём. Всё остальное вокруг получается словно немного размытым.

И только после Отабек решает вплотную заняться поисками. Просматривает на сайте клуба альбомы с мероприятий. Сотни альбомов, тысячи, десятки тысяч фотографий. Чашки с кофе рядом на столе остывают и покрываются молочной плёнкой по поверхности. Отабек забывает о еде и сне. Сбивается на котором по счёту снимке, где уже знакомый бледный профиль неестественно резко вычерчен на общем тёмном фоне. У стойки бара, с телефоном в руке. Длинные волосы с одной стороны забраны за ухо, открывая хмурое лицо, подсвеченное экраном. Ещё одно фото — за столиком на балконе, пойманный камерой снизу, и будто что-то рисует, задумчиво сведя брови. На обоих снимках он оказывается случайно попавшим в кадр и слегка не в фокусе. А потом взгляд безошибочно выцепляет его на нескольких фотографиях в толпе бурлящей фан-зоны. Всегда один. И такой ошеломляюще красивый, что дышать забываешь. Все снимки сохраняет себе, чувствуя себя безумным сталкером.  
Впрочем, так оно и есть.

Отабек вычисляет, что парень появляется только на рок-выступлениях. Хотя не исключает возможности, что на остальных он просто не попадает в кадр. Но он изучает афишу ближайших концертов. И надеется, что его работы понравятся руководству клуба настолько, что его пригласят для последующих съёмок, пока штатный фотограф находится на больничном. Так и происходит.

Отабек не знает, что будет делать, если встретит его. Что он скажет ему? Но едва зайдя в клуб, сразу осматривается, ища знакомое выразительное лицо, которое хочется рисовать на любых поверхностях. Но Отабек не художник, у него другие приёмы. Он чуть не пропускает начало концерта и почти не поворачивается объективом к сцене, высматривая в толпе среди других лиц.

Он не приходит.

А Отабек натурально сходит с ума. Интересуется у бармена клуба, у диджеев, знают ли они этого парня. Не верит, что можно не запомнить такое лицо. Снова и снова всматривается в те несколько драгоценных снимков, что сумел урвать. А потом присматривается к браслетам на руках. Среди множества ремешков и фенечек на тонких запястьях замечает браслет. Не тот, что цепляют при входе купившим билет в танцевальный партер. Помимо него, на нём браслет другого цвета, который замечает на запястьях ещё нескольких человек на том концерте. Такие обычно носят участники фан-клубов, чтобы узнать друг друга. И это уже хоть какая-то зацепка. Он находит в сетях официальный сайт группы и ищет знакомое лицо среди участников. Везёт хотя бы с тем, что группа не слишком раскрученная, и фан-база ещё молодая. Подписчиков в группе чуть больше сотни, но активность большая. Очень много альбомов с фотографиями и видео с концертов, со сходок, групповые фото участников, побывавших на концерте. Но ни среди них, ни среди подписчиков Отабек не видит нужного ему парня. Да что ж такое? В двадцать первый век, чтобы невозможно было найти человека?

Он ищет новые пути и решения. Просматривает график выступлений этой местной группы. Находит клуб, где будет проходить их ближайший концерт, и приходит туда сам в качестве зрителя. Ищет его глазами на входе в очереди. Выбирает удобное место, чтобы видеть всех, и всматривается в каждое лицо. Пару раз сердце чуть не останавливается, когда ему кажется, что вон он, мелькает в толпе. Потом — у туалетов. Но его нет. Отабек уже собирается послать всё к чертям и идти домой, а потом смотрит на сцену, где настраивают аппаратуру вышедшие участники группы. И решает остаться. Концерт довольно неплох, Отабек отвлекается на час. А после, проталкиваясь сквозь толпу на выход, кто-то задевает его плечо, он оборачивается и…

— Извините, — бурчит светловолосая макушка, склоняясь к полу и быстро поднимая что-то, а затем разворачивается, чтобы уйти. Лица не разглядеть, но ещё секунда — и всё будет упущено.

— Подожди! — Он сейчас исчезнет между плотно стоящих людей. И ещё несколько человек вклинивается между ними, отрезая их друг от друга. Отабек проклинает свой рост, с силой продирается через толпу. Торопится догнать, схватить, не выпускает из поля зрения такого же невысокого парня.

Он выбегает на улицу, оглядывает десятки обезличенных темнотой лиц. Но, естественно, его уже нигде нет. Может, ему он вообще привиделся?

Отабек выдыхает остывший воздух из лёгких, вскидывает голову к зажёгшему свои огни небу и идёт к припаркованному мотоциклу. Нахуй всё.

Он очень старается не думать. Смотрит на фотографии, чтобы убедить мозг, что он не сходит с ума. Получается плохо. Это становится наваждением.

А спустя неделю его снова приглашают в тот же клуб поработать. Сегодня особый концерт, очень редкий гость из Европы. Публика собирается совершенно другая. Что девушки, что парни — все одеты необычно, на лицах блёстки, макияж. А на сцене творится какое-то безумие. У вокалиста, в чёрных перьях и шляпе, на клавишных — две девушки, полностью облачённые в чёрные кружева. Сам он пронзительным голосом поёт, держа в руках два микрофона, что-то о сексе, боге и гендерах, и вытворяет нечто на грани пошлости и эротики.

Отабек и сам поддаётся этому чувственному безумию. Фронтмен невероятно харизматичен, и в какой-то момент Отабек понимает, что тот с ним флиртует. Приманивает пальцем к себе, сев у края сцены, и поёт словно ему лично, проникновенно заглядывая своими густо подведёнными глазами в камеру. Приблизившись так близко, будто собирается поцеловать прямо в объектив. Зачарованный и будто под химией. Когда Отабека отпускает, он понимает, что всё это время снимал только его. Решает отвлечься от эпатажного певца и поворачивается в зал, на ходу быстро меняя настройки. И когда поднимает голову, замирает от неожиданности.

Он стоит прямо перед ним. Тот парень со снимка, которого он искал так долго. Настолько въевшийся в мозг за эти недели, что вырезать можно только с подкоркой. Стоит и с интересом смотрит на Отабека прямым взглядом, с застывшей улыбкой на лице, чуть склонив голову. Звук словно выключают, и размытые силуэты мельтешат на периферии. Отабек поднимает камеру к глазам и ловит в объектив эти подведённые чёрным, как у вокалиста на сцене, глаза, устремлённые сейчас на него. Щёлкает быстрее, чем успевает подумать. Скорее, пока не упускает момент. Чтобы убедиться, что он в самом деле здесь, перед ним, и это не очередные выверты его подсознания. Тот криво усмехается уголком рта. Без какого-либо кокетства. Не позирует, но и не смущается. А потом переводит взгляд на сцену. И словно забывает об Отабеке.

Он рассматривает его, не стесняясь. Его майку с криво нарисованным иксом на животе и драные узкие джинсы. Его запястья с кожаными ремешками вперемешку с фан-клубными цветными браслетами. Вокруг шеи обвиты шнурки и чокер. На скуле под глазом что-то нарисовано размазавшимся чёрным. И он настолько поглощён тем, что происходит на сцене, что больше не обращает на Отабека внимание. Он танцует. О, он танцует, как бог. Подпевает. Он знает слова всех песен. Выкрикивает их вместе с толпой. Громче толпы. И руки Отабека дрожат, вцепившись в камеру. Он глядит на него по ту сторону объектива. Торопится, боится не успеть запечатлеть каждую эмоцию на живом лице этого божества.

Со сцены за спиной истеричным сорвавшимся голосом кричат что-то в толпу. А потом парень поворачивает лицо к Отабеку и одними губами повторяет вслед за вокалистом строчку из песни. И от этого сознание окончательно покидает голову. Но Отабек не прекращает съёмку. А тот широко и безумно улыбается, глаза его закатываются, и он запрокидывает голову, крича слова в потолок.

А потом он исчезает. Отабек не успевает понять, когда это происходит. Толпа фанатов напирает на первые ряды, стремясь поближе рассмотреть кумира, протягивая руки и словно взывая спуститься к ним. Отабек оглядывается на секунду, почувствовав спиной край сцены. А когда поворачивается обратно, его уже нет.

И всё волшебство внезапно осыпается блёстками, которыми фронтмен щедро закидывает его и толпу со сцены. Осыпается прямо на пол, и сотни ног теперь топчут их. И его вместе с ними.

От этих блёсток Отабек не может избавиться ещё долго. Они сыпятся с него отовсюду, из самых неожиданных мест, напоминая о том вечере, когда он упускает свой шанс в очередной раз. Отголоски откровенных песен и тугие ритмы долго ещё преследуют его, как и навязчивый образ перед глазами и во снах.

Те снимки с парнем Отабек не смеет выложить. Они слишком интимные, он не хочет показывать их никому. Не хочет, чтобы кто-то ещё увидел его неуловимое чудо таким, каким запечатлевает его Отабек. И он оставляет фотографии себе, чтобы хоть что-то иметь на память, бросив попытки его отыскать.

А через неделю, проведённую в смиренном осознании, ему приходит сообщение.

Отабек сидит в кафе, задумчиво выковыривая ногтем не пойми как попавшие между кнопок ноутбука крупные блёстки. Он оказывается тут случайно. Проходя мимо стеклянной витрины, ему кажется, что за столиком сидит тот самый парень из клуба. Даже не удивившись, когда это оказывается не так, он решает остаться. Отабек тестирует новый редактор и без интереса смотрит на лежащий рядом пискнувший телефон. И что-то заставляет его разблокировать экран.

_> Чувак, что за дела?  
>Какого ты зажал мои фотки?  
>Я видел, что ты меня снимал  
>И я хочу их посмотреть_

Отабек перечитывает сообщения несколько раз. Ничего не понимает. Он впадает в ступор. Потом в панику. Зачем-то оборачивается, оглядывая небольшое помещение, почти пустое в этот час. Решает, что кто-то из друзей шутит так. Номер неизвестный. Пока вычитывает строчки, ища в них смысл, на экран выплывают ещё две плашки.

_> Я вижу, что ты прочел сообщения  
>Отвечай, где мои фотки_

Отабек быстро набирает ответ, не особо веря разыгравшемуся воображению.

_> Кто дал Вам мой номер?_

_> Все элементарно, ватсон  
>Пришел в клуб и сказал, что мне надо набить лицо одному фотографу  
>Они долго не хотели давать твой телефон  
>Но я умею уламывать людей  
>Ты будешь задавать глупые вопросы или все-таки ответишь по делу?_

Отабек улыбается, даже не собираясь злиться на то, что сотрудники без разрешения дали его личный номер незнакомому парню. Он обязательно отблагодарит их позже. Но сначала надо снова не упустить.

_> Я не собирался ничего зажимать  
>Это клуб ограничил количество снимков, которые можно выкладывать на сайт_

_> Хорош заливать  
>Я заходил в твою группу вк  
>Там ещё больше фоток и ни одной со мной!  
>Чувак, это подло_

И россыпь рассерженных смайлов. А оказывается, не один Отабек тут сталкер. И нахальности ему не занимать. Волнение начинает затапливать с головой, а мысли наслаиваются одна на другую. Отабек чувствует, что он уже близко. Но пока он решает, как лучше сделать, приходит новое сообщение:

_> Ну и что ты молчишь?  
>Сколько ты за них хочешь?_

Отабек задумывается. Вообще-то он не продаёт свои фотографии, за них он получает оплату от клубов. Хотя к нему часто подходят во время съёмки выступлений и спрашивают, как можно будет получить свои фото. Но обычно он и не зажимает сделанные снимки.

_> Деньги мне не нужны  
>Но есть одно условие_

Галочки оборачиваются синими — и всё. Больше ничего не происходит. Надпись, что этот номер печатает, не появляется больше минуты, и Отабек паникует. Уже собирается сам выложить своё условие, пока парень снова не сбежал от него. Теперь уж точно нельзя упустить. Тот внезапно присылает сообщения:

_> Так, дай-ка угадаю  
>Ты изврат?_

И пока он печатает что-то ещё, наверняка гневное, Отабек быстро набирает:

_> Если ты согласишься дать себя поснимать, то фото твои, бесплатно_

Тот опять долго молчит, Отабек ждёт, нервничает. Это слишком не похоже на правду, чтобы поверить.

_> Это странно, знаешь  
>Тебе мало что ли было тогда?_

_> У тебя интересный типаж, я давно ищу такой_

_> Если это ты так подкатываешь, то получается не очень  
>Потренируйся еще_

Отабек улыбается ещё шире. Он нравится ему всё сильнее.

_> Так тебе нужны твои фото?_

_> Ты не только извращенец, но еще и шантажист_

_> Нет, я фотограф_

_> Я никон  
>Блядь  
>Ну ладно  
>Только если тебе голые фотки нужны, сразу иди нахуй_

_> Нет нет, никакой обнаженки  
>Я специализируюсь в портретной съемке  
>Так что, мы договорились?  
>Где тебе будет удобно? В студии или где-то в другом месте?_

Да, Отабек ненавидит студии, но согласен на всё. Лишь бы тот не отказался, он чувствует, что тот уже почти в его руках.

_> А я знаю?  
>Я вообще-то не модель  
>У меня и фоток своих почти нет  
>Предлагай сам_

_> Тогда можно попробовать в кафе, чтобы тебе не было некомфортно со мной наедине  
>Я как раз знаю одно место_

Отабек ещё раз осматривается. За это время, что он здесь сидит, заходит от силы пара посетителей, и персонал довольно дружелюбный. Можно договориться.

_> Скинешь мне адрес_

_> Давай тогда определимся с датой и временем_

_> Я могу только завтра в это же время_

У Отабека на завтрашнее утро что-то запланировано, но к чёрту всё. Его собеседник тем временем принимает его молчание за согласие.

_> А в чем мне надо быть?_

_> В чем тебе удобно и в чём ты не будешь чувствовать себя скованно_

Таинственный парень молчит ещё с минуту.

_> Ладно, все, мне идти надо  
>Жду адрес_

_> Стой, ты не сказал, как тебя зовут_

Ещё долгие секунды ожидания, прежде чем снизу выскакивает очередная плашка, и сразу следом ещё две.

_> Бра  
>Блядь  
>Юра_

Надпись «онлайн» тут же сменяется на «был (-а) сегодня в 09:37». Отабек улыбается, скидывает ему адрес. И добавляет Юру в контакты.

Ровно сутки спустя он сидит в кафе, за тем же столом у большого окна, волнуясь, как подросток перед свиданием. С руководством ещё вчера было оговорено снять помещение на пару часов. И погода сегодня солнечная. Всё как надо. Пока ожидает Юру, уже присматривает удачные места для съёмки. Проверяет в который раз камеру, бросая иногда взгляды на дверь и окно. Но всё равно пропускает момент, когда слышит:

— Привет.

Отабек поднимает голову, отрываясь от настроек на дисплее, и натыкается глазами на ощеренную пасть тигра на футболке. Ведёт глаза выше. Замирает, разглядывая сияющие нимбом в солнечных лучах из окна светлые волосы, пока Юра, не дождавшись приглашения, отодвигает стул. Ножки скрипуче проезжаются по полу. Он бросает под стол рюкзак и садится напротив, откидываясь на спинку. Тоже разглядывает его.

— Привет, Юра, — наконец, отвечает Отабек.

— Ну, и где мои фотки? — сразу переходит тот к делу. — Сначала фотки, потом всё остальное.

— Может, сначала выпьешь со мной кофе? — Отабек не может сдержать разъезжающиеся уголки губ.

— Может, и выпью, — дёргает тот плечом. Изо всех сил старается выглядеть равнодушным, но видно же — тоже волнуется. Волосы за уши убирает, ремешки свои бесчисленные на запястьях теребит.

— Я Отабек.

— Я знаю, — Юра смотрит пристально. И Отабеку хочется улыбаться ещё сильнее.

— Ты выглядишь по-другому, — говорит он.

Ещё одно неопределённое движение плечом. Юра в повседневной жизни ещё красивее. Он не носит рваных джинсов и вызывающих маек. Не красит глаза, а подушечки пальцев запачканы чёрным. Когда Юра замечает, что Отабек смотрит на них, то тихо матерится, слюнявит пальцы и пытается оттереть. А пока Отабек матерится про себя при виде этого, тот объясняет, что учится в художке, а растушёвывать карандаш любит пальцами. Отабек находит это милым. А ещё он понимает, что попал. Юре двадцать. Он любит пряный чай с молоком. У него приятный, немного хриплый голос. Остаточные явления после простуды, как он объясняет. И ещё он пахнет чем-то неуловимо свежим, когда подсаживается ближе, чтобы рассмотреть свои фото на экране. И неожиданно зажимается, едва только Отабек поднимает камеру и делает первый кадр. Быстро, пока Юра близко и не ждёт подвоха. На снимке застывают удивлённые глаза необычного цвета, словно солнечный свет пробивается сквозь бутылочное зелёное стекло. Юра откидывается обратно к спинке стула и закрывается. Смотрит настороженно, отворачивается к окну.

— Можем начать здесь, пока народу нет, — произносит Отабек, с трудом оторвавшись от снимка на дисплее. — Я договорился с персоналом.

Юра оборачивается в зал маленького уютного кафе на десять столиков. Официант с барменом тихо переговариваются за стойкой, не обращая на них ровно никакого внимания. Но на Юрином лице всё равно читается недоверчивость. Он постукивает длинными подвижными пальцами по своей чашке. Тот же ритм отстукивает и его нога под столом. Отабек не может упустить его так легко. Ни за что. Не теперь.

— Или можем прогуляться в сквер здесь недалеко, там есть фонтан. Или до пруда дойти. Что скажешь?

— Блядь, чувак, я не знаю. Зря я пришёл, идиотская идея. — Юра убирает руки под стол, облизывает губу. Зажимает ладони между коленями, заметно нервничает и смотрит так неуверенно. Отабеку знакомо это, и он хочет сделать всё, чтобы он расслабился.

— Вовсе не зря. Пойдём тогда просто прогуляемся.

— Ну пойдём. — Юра будто бы облегчённо выдыхает, кивает скорее самому себе, принимая в голове какое-то решение, допивает залпом остатки чая и подхватывает с пола рюкзак.

Они выходят наружу. Кафе находится в спальном районе, здесь очень тихо и мирно, а утром в будни на улицах почти никого нет. Погода даже не думает в ближайшее время испортиться, на дворе сухая ранняя осень. И Отабек тихо радуется, видя, как постепенно Юра расслабляется.

Он оказывается интересным собеседником. Отабек узнаёт, что он учится на последнем курсе, подрабатывает в местном издательстве, иллюстрируя рассказы. Юра говорит, что его туда уже заочно берут сразу после выпуска. Или, смеётся он, в худшем случае сядет в парке и будет рисовать прохожих за копейки. Отабек смотрит, с каким восторгом и увлечением он рассказывает об этом. И не может оторваться, забыв о своих планах.

А потом Юра рассказывает, что в детстве тоже хотел стать фотографом.

— Мы с дедой часто гуляли и фотографировали всё подряд, а потом запирались в ванной, он включал красную лампу, и я просто охуе… офигевал. Это было так круто, просто какая-то магия!

Юра с такой любовью вспоминает об этом, что Отабек заслушивается. У него в детстве было так же. Его мама работала фотографом в крупном издательстве. И она развешивала фотографии повсюду, особенной любовью отмечая чёрно-белые снимки, которые маленький Отабек с упорством разукрашивал по-своему цветными фломастерами. Ему так хотелось. Он не понимал ещё тогда, почему мир вокруг цветной, а картинки получаются серыми. А мама смеялась, совершенно не ругаясь из-за испорченных фотографий. Даже гордилась ими и показывала гостям, говоря, что у её сына абсолютное видение мира.

От воспоминаний по телу разливается тепло, укладываясь внутри оседающей молочной пенкой на латте, оставшемся в том кафе.

Они идут вдоль узкой дорожки сквера, рассчитанной только для двоих. Разговаривают обо всём, что придёт в голову. Под ногами шелестят сухие неубранные листья. И Юра такой красивый сейчас, шагает, черпая листья носами леопардовых кед, глядит перед собой и смотрится так гармонично на фоне огненно-красной листвы. Отабек, вспомнив, для чего они здесь, поднимает к глазам камеру и быстро делает снимок. Юра тут же замолкает, оборачивается. Снова закрывается. Выражение безмятежности слетает с его лица.

— Юра, всё хорошо, расслабься, пожалуйста. — Тот вспыхивает и расцветаем алым по щекам, и это напрочь вышибает всё из головы Отабека. — Веди себя, как обычно. Представь, что меня нет.

— Но ты есть! Не могу я так! — Сейчас точно уйдёт. — Всё, короче, забудь. Не надо мне никаких снимков. Оставь их себе.

— Подожди, Юр, — Отабек с трудом удерживается, чтобы не схватить его за руку, не дать уйти, потому что кажется, тот сейчас развернётся и снова исчезнет, как во все предыдущие разы. Они стоят посреди дорожки напротив друг друга, и Отабек смотрит в его рассерженное лицо. Красивое до одури.

— Да что ты доебался до меня? Не модель я!

— Я понимаю, тебе нужно просто… Слушай. Человеку легче расслабиться, когда он совершает какие-то привычные действия. Занимается своей работой. Рисует, например, или, я не знаю, курит. В общем, делает то, на чём можно не сосредотачиваться, то, что выходит само собой. И тогда мозг не грузится. Попробуем?

— Ну можно, — недоверчиво смотрит тот и поднимает плечи, — но рисовать точно не буду, настроение не то. А курю я не часто, так, для вдохновения иногда.

— Ну может, сейчас как раз вдохновение и найдёт, — ободряюще улыбается Отабек.

Юра хмуро косится на него, шаря в рюкзаке. Отабек очень боится оказаться неправым. Но тот, вытащив почти целую пачку, взяв сигарету в рот и прикурив от зажигалки, и правда, заметно оттаивает. Отабек подносит камеру к лицу и щёлкает пару раз. И на этот раз Юра уже не обращает на него внимания. Глубоко затягивается и выдыхает вверх, а потом косится на него и улыбается краешком губ.

— Я не смогу курить постоянно, так что тебе надо будет придумать что-то ещё, чтобы раскрепостить меня.

— Я буду стараться, — улыбается Отабек ему в ответ из-за камеры, — но ты тоже помоги мне. Просто отпусти голову.

— А что мне делать? — Они возобновляют прогулку, углубляясь в парк, где между деревьев выгуливают собак без поводков, и те весело потрошат кучи листьев.

— Всё, что угодно. Не смотри на меня и в камеру. Забудь про нас. В клубе у тебя это хорошо получалось.

Юра кидает на Отабека странный взгляд.

— Блядь, чувак, я так не могу. В клубе было другое.

— Почему? Ты был пьян?

— Нет! Я вообще не пью! — Он хохочет. Отабек вообще-то шутит, хотя в голове и мелькает шальная мысль, что если не удастся расслабить Юру привычными способами, которыми он обычно пользуется во время съёмок, придётся его напоить.

— Ладно, давай тогда пока просто поговорим.

— Мы и так разговаривали, пока ты камеру не достал, — хмыкает тот, косясь на его руки.

— Мы здесь для этого и находимся.

Юра отворачивается, глядя себе под ноги. Сигарета медленно тлеет в его пальцах, и он, кажется, вообще про неё забывает, пока не выкидывает в ближайшую урну. А Отабек думает о том, много ли у них ещё времени, потому что нескольких снимков ему недостаточно.

— Расскажи мне про певца с последнего концерта, — просит он, найдя ещё одну ниточку для разговора. И видит, как моментально зажигаются Юрины глаза, когда он вспоминает, о ком речь. С увлечением рассказывает о группе, они из Англии, и Юра знает всех по именам. Отабек не особо вникает, вслушиваясь в его голос и глядя, как оживлённо тот описывает их музыку, стиль, каждое выступление, на котором он побывал. И уже не замечает, как его фотографируют.

— А он, кстати, заигрывал с тобой, — хитро прищурившись, внезапно говорит Юра, и Отабек успевает поймать этот взгляд, блеснувший из-под ресниц. Тот вдруг обгоняет его и бесстрашно идёт спиной вперёд, повернувшись к Отабеку лицом. — Я думал, он затащит тебя к себе на сцену. Он постоянно такие вещи выделывает с членами группы, чистое порно.

Отабек смеётся, а потом едва успевает подхватить Юру, когда тот сбивается с курса и чуть не врезается спиной в дерево на обочине. Смеются уже вместе.

— Чёрт, — Юра шипит, когда из кармана раздаётся сигнал входящего звонка. — Сколько времени?

Отабек не успевает ответить. Юра вытаскивает телефон и, матерясь ещё громче, прижимает трубку к уху.

— Только не говори, что она решила прийти именно сегодня… Блядь!.. Ладно, счас буду… — Он со злостью отключается и смотрит на Отабека. Тот уже почти верит в то, что этот звонок подстроен, и Юра сейчас исчезнет и больше не появится. — Слушай, извини, надо идти. Куратор проверяет нашу посещаемость, когда ей захочется, она была вчера, и я думал, сегодня её не будет. А у меня с ней не очень хорошие отношения.

Отабек кивает. А что ему ещё остаётся?

— Мы так ничего толком и не наснимали, — продолжает Юра, с сожалением в голосе и явно торопясь, но так, словно собирается в оставшиеся им секунды успеть сказать что-то важное. Отабек снова кивает и ждёт. — Слушай, давай вечером встретимся? Или тебе нужен дневной свет и всё такое? Я просто знаю одно место, очень крутое. И если у тебя есть какая-то аппаратура, чтобы снимать в темноте, или…

— Я согласен.

— Круто! — Юра расплывается в широкой улыбке, Отабек почти подносит камеру к лицу, но передумывает. — Тогда я тебе адрес скину. Я не сливаюсь, ты не думай, мне всё ещё нужны мои фотки, чувак.

Юра уже оглядывается в сторону автобусной остановки, или просчитывает в голове, как быстро сможет добежать до универа, если побежит прямо сейчас.

— Или знаешь что, — вдруг говорит он, — лучше заедь за мной? Всё, давай.

И без лишних прощаний уносится, придерживая подпрыгивающий рюкзак и разметая листья по дорожке.

Приехав ближе к вечеру по адресу, оказавшимся его универом, Отабек ждёт его у ворот, собирая отовсюду взгляды. Глядит на часы. Световой день становится всё короче, но необходимое для ночных съёмок оборудование удобно уложено в рюкзаке, оттягивающем спину. А потом он видит, как Юра спускается с крыльца, вытаскивая из набитого рюкзака чёрную толстовку. К вечеру холодает. Он выходит с компанией студентов, но заметив Отабека, торопливо с ними прощается и быстрым шагом идёт к нему, поправляя на ходу рюкзак. Даже не скрывает восхищения, оглядывая его красно-чёрный брэйкаут, на котором тот сидит.

— Я, конечно, подозревал, что фотографы хорошо зарабатывают, но блядь, целый харлей!

Отабеку становится неловко от такого неприкрытого и непосредственного обожания, и он даже немного жалеет, что приехал на байке. Не хочет, чтобы Юра думал, что он перед ним красуется.

— Ты так поздно учишься? — спешит он перевести тему, заметив, что с не меньшим интересом Юра теперь разглядывает его ноги в байкерских сапогах до середины голени.

— Последний курс, чувак, преподы звереют. У тебя так не было в твоём, ну, где ты там на фотографа учился?

— Я по образованию учитель истории.

— Да ладно, ты — историк? Охренеть. Вот бы не подумал! Ну конечно, в школе бы ты на такой харлей не заработал.

Отабек прочищает горло и суёт ему в руки второй мотошлем, берёт свой.

— Куда едем?

— В сторону промзоны, знаешь, где недостроенная заброшка?

— Многоэтажная парковка? А она разве не закрыта?

— Я знаю, как туда проникнуть, — подмигивает Юра, застёгивая шлем под подбородком. — Или что, не любишь риск? Не тогда, когда у тебя фотик за пятьдесят косарей?

Косарей в фотике больше, но Отабек всё равно уже ведётся.

— Садись уже.

Юра победно усмехается и устраивается за его спиной.

Пока едут, темнеет окончательно. Но если на главных дорогах им освещают путь уличные фонари, то чем ближе к промышленной зоне, тем слабее освещённость и тем медленнее приходится ехать.

Отабек сбрасывает скорость и останавливается перед мрачным недостроенным зданием, огороженным сеткой рабица с красноречиво высказывающимися табличками на трёх языках. Само здание этажей в пять высотой хоть и выглядит пустынным, но Отабек замечает понатыканные на столбах освещения камеры видеонаблюдения.

— Ты уверен, что здесь заброшено? Выглядит, как какой-то военный объект под охраной.

— Да просто сюда постоянно проникает кто-нибудь. Раньше нариков гоняли, а потом роллеры повадились здесь катать, очень удобно, кстати, по этим дорожкам.

— А ты что здесь делаешь?

— Катаюсь, — улыбается Юра, обернувшись и идя вдоль ограждения. Вдруг наклоняется и приподнимает кусок сетки у самой земли. Там оказывается дыра, через которую можно пролезть на территорию. Неосвещённое место и не попадает под прицел наружки. Всё продумано.

— Юр, — тихо зовёт Отабек, — подожди, я байк откачу подальше, чтоб не светить.

— Да, поставь его вон там, под деревом, не видно будет с дороги.

Отабек не очень уверен в этой авантюре, но Юра заражает его своим энтузиазмом и точно знает, что и как. Тянет за руку, пролезая через дыру в сетке, проводит ко входу. Рассказывает, как с парнями из группы бегали от охранника по этажам на бордах.

— А почему парковку не достроили, не знаешь? — интересуется Отабек, слушая их гулкие шаги по бетонному покрытию.

— Неа, это был чей-то неудачный проект. Хотя идея клёвая. Раньше роллеры тут тусили. А теперь нарики, и охрана их периодически гоняет, потому что много срывалось с последнего этажа. Я тебе покажу.

— А нас там не поймают?

— Наверх они точно не полезут. Пошли. — Юра тянет его за руку в темноту, и они идут по постепенно поднимающейся автомобильной дорожке, как по серпантину в горах.

Юра освещает путь телефоном. Отабек вынимает камеру из чехла и делает на пробу пару снимков. Получается смазанно из-за того, что камера не стабилизирована. Нужно найти ровное место, где бы установить штатив.

Он щёлкает ещё раз, поймав в объектив Юрино подсвеченное снизу экраном лицо.

— Покажи.

Тот в секунду оказывается рядом, даже не возмутившись на съёмку без разрешения.

— Размыто, — разочарованно вздыхает он.

— Штатив нужен, чтобы камера не дёргалась.

— Но вообще прикольно получилось, необычно очень. Давай ещё?

Вспышка выхватывает его фигуру, вставшую у пустого оконного проёма, рождает пугающие тени по стенам. Но эффект Отабеку нравится. И Юра ему нравится. Одетый во всё чёрное, с накинутым капюшоном, он почти сливается с тьмой, гуляющей в этих полуразрушенных стенах. Юре тоже нравится.

— Давай на крышу поднимемся?

По дороге Юра рассказывает, сколько людей уже вниз падало, и скольких привидений здесь видели. Даже, говорят, местную «Битву экстрасенсов» тут снимали, когда труп девушки нашли внизу.

— Если б я был экстрасенсом, я бы не пошёл на телевидение. Смотри, во-он там её нашли.

Юра свешивается через слепой проём в стене и вытягивает руку, показывая куда-то вниз. Отабек за капюшон оттаскивает его чуть назад и сам смотрит на выглядывающие из зарослей кустарника камни далеко внизу. Высоко лететь. Голову кружит, а потом рядом с его руками на перекладину встают ноги в леопардовых кедах.

— Юра, слезай!

— Чего? Я нормально. Сфотай меня на фоне неба. Я держусь, давай, а то ёбнусь — и не успеешь. Потом экстрасенсам будешь объяснять, что я сам упал, а не ты столкнул.

Он смеётся и вскидывает руки, упираясь в арматуру по обе стороны и широко расставив ноги. Подрагивающими пальцами Отабек подносит камеру к лицу и быстро щёлкает. Юра тут же спрыгивает на пол.

— Не делай так больше, пожалуйста.

— Да ладно, ты бы поймал меня.

Юра подходит ближе, зрение привыкает к темноте, и Отабек видит его завораживающую ухмылку. И не успевает среагировать, как тот выхватывает у него из рук камеру и направляет на Отабека, отступив на пару шагов назад.

— Моя очередь. Давай, попозируй мне. — Отабек смотрит в объектив, из-за камеры виден Юрин прищуренный глаз, и улыбается. — Тяжёлая, блин! Ну давай, покажи мне страсть.

— Юра, аккуратнее.

Юра оборачивается, а Отабек делает шаг к нему, хватая за руку и отводя камеру в сторону. А потом целится прямо в губы повернувшегося обратно парня. Слышит отчётливый вдох напротив. Но планам сбыться не удаётся. В ту же секунду за углом раздаются шаги и голоса:

— Точно тебе говорю, здесь кто-то есть, я слышал.

— Как мы без фонарей их найдём? Нафига ты их тогда внизу оставил, если что-то слышал?

Отабек замирает, приложив палец к губам, а потом поднимает камеру и направляет её в сторону голосов. Это самая идиотская его затея. Но не сдаваться же сейчас. И как только из-за угла показываются двое охранников, он нажимает на затвор и помещение озаряет вспышка.

— Бежим!

— А ну стоять!

Пальцы рук сжимаются в Юриной ладони, и они срываются с места. Под маты ослепшей на какое-то время охраны они проскальзывают мимо них. Каким чудом их не ловят, Отабек не знает. Думать об этом некогда, пока они несутся обратно по спуску, перепрыгивая через турникеты. Но к ограждающей сетке они выбегают с другой стороны, где дыры в ней нет. Юра ловко и легко на скорости вскарабкивается через неё и приземляется по другую сторону.

— Отабек, давай! Кидай сюда!

Отабек, посомневавшись секунду, перебрасывает рюкзак с камерой через верх сетки, прямо Юре в руки. Тот прижимает его к груди и нетерпеливо смотрит. Заглядывает ему за спину, где лучи фонарей преследователей уже рассекают темноту.

— Давай быстрее, ну!

Отабек прыгает высоко, продевает пальцы в ячейки и подтягивает тело вверх на подвижной сетке. Переваливается через верх и довольно тяжело спрыгивает на землю с обратной стороны. Юра уже срывается на бег, с головы от скорости срывает капюшон. Отабек нагоняет его через несколько секунд за ближайшим складским зданием. Прижимается к стене и пытается вернуть дыхание в норму.

— Оторвались? — Отабек заглядывает за угол, но ничего не видит. Слышит только загнанное дыхание за спиной и чувствует прижатое к нему тело.

— Не совсем, — слышит он напряжённый голос и оборачивается на притихшего Юру. В нескольких метрах от них стоит огромный пёс. Агрессии не проявляет, но смотрит уж очень напряжённо. — Хоро-оший пёсик, кто тут хороший мальчик?

— Юра, этот мальчик с нас ростом, откусит ногу и не заметит.

— А то я не вижу, — бросает тот возмущённый взгляд. — Предлагай идеи, я не умею с собаками обращаться. У меня дома только кот, и он сам хуже собаки.

— У тебя еды с собой нет?

— Я не… А хотя вообще-то погоди. — Юра воодушевлённо принимается рыться в рюкзаке и шуршать пакетами. Пёс заинтересованно навостряет уши и ведёт блестящим носом. Встряхивает башкой, а потом направляется к ним.

— Юра, быстрее, — не сводя с него глаз, торопит его Отабек, понизив голос. А потом чует запах колбасы из рюкзака, и у самого в желудке грустно булькает.

— Блядь, у меня карандаши тут рассыпались. Ты умеешь метать карандаши?

— Юра, я не буду ничего в него метать.

— Нашёл!

Кусок колбасы шлёпается на землю прямо под ноги овчарке. Та склоняет голову и придирчиво обнюхивает угощение. Глядит снова на них, застывших и прижавшихся друг к другу плечами. Никто не смеет даже дышать. Пёс поддевает колбасу острой мордой, подозрительно обнюхивает.

— Дай ещё, — шепчет Отабек.

Юра суёт ему в руку весь пакет, по весу — там ещё прилично. Отабек не удерживается и один кусок отправляет себе в рот, а следующий кидает чуть дальше, за спину собаки. Та провожает его взглядом, а потом всё же слизывает тот, что у ног, языком. Громко чавкает, наклонив башку и щёлкая пастью. Облизывается и оборачивается к ним, а потом идёт ко второму брошенному куску.

— Ты будешь? — Отабек протягивает вкусно пахнущий пакет Юре.

— Угощайся, блин, — шипит он, — счас ведь как раз самое время пожрать. Вам, может, ещё поляну тут накрыть, а то чё вы стоя?

— Вкусная же.

Отабек крадёт себе ещё кусочек, нарочно почавкав перед лицом Юры. Тот фыркает. А остатки вместе с хлебом раскидывает по земле. Псина уже с комфортом укладывается, подбирая угощение и уже не обращая на них внимания.

— Пошли отсюда, — и они, зачем-то взявшись за руки, начинают продвигаться вперёд, по широкой дуге обходя ужинающего пса. Тот и ухом не ведёт. Вкусная же колбаса.

— Ты помнишь, в какой стороне мы байк оставили?

— Туда, — машет рукой Юра. — Ф-фу, блядь, я думал, здесь давно уже не шарятся по двое. Всегда один охранник обходил территорию. Видать, опять притон здесь накрыли или ёбнулся кто с крыши.

Они выдыхают, кажется, только дойдя до припаркованного в тени раскидистого дерева байка. Сердце всё ещё пробивает грудину от пережитого. Отабек выдаёт Юре его шлем, ждёт, пока он вденется в рюкзак. Сам быстро проверяет камеру на повреждения. Чехол, конечно, надёжно его защищает даже от ударов с небольшой высоты. Но всё равно встрясок такая аппаратура не любит.

— Всё норм, не разбили? — интересуется Юра, уже оседлав сидение. Отабек кивает и закидывает рюкзак за спину. Пора валить, а то мало ли охранники решат в погоню кинуться. И только он думает об этом, плавно выезжая из укрытия, как позади раздаются сирены нескольких машин. В плечи вцепляются Юрины пальцы, и адреналин повышенной дозой вновь впрыскивается в кровь.

— Гони! — орёт ему Юра.

Отабек за секунды разгоняется до сотни, выжимая газ до упора, разворачивает байк и с рёвом срывается, поднимая столбы пыли и песка. В зеркала он видит, как из-за угла выезжают две машины, спешит выехать на трассу. И только там прибавляет скорости, положив стрелку спидометра и надеясь, что Юра держится крепко. А ещё очень верит, что его номера не успели засечь. Проблем с полицией ему сейчас не надо, и так одни штрафы за превышение скорости.

Юра сзади что-то кричит, обхватывает его вокруг пояса, стараясь вжаться плотнее, но Отабек не слышит. Смотрит только перед собой, на пока ещё пустынную трассу промзоны, и поглядывает в зеркала, прикидывая расстояние между ними и патрулём. Неужели, мелькает у него мысль, там произошло что-то настолько серьёзное, что необходимо преследовать?

Судя по ёрзанию за спиной, Юра оборачивается назад, после чего с каждым разом всё сильнее сжимает его под животом. Становится трудно дышать.

Трасса резко делает поворот, Отабек входит в дрифт, опасно наклонившись к асфальту и с трудом удержав равновесие. Хватка на животе усиливается, вой сирен нарастает и, кажется, слышен уже совсем рядом. Он газует ещё, а потом снова выворачивает руль влево, ныряя в проём между складскими помещениями. Скорость приходится сбросить, чтобы петлять в узких проходах. Патрули вроде как проезжают мимо, хотя скорей всего едут в обгон по другому пути, чтобы перехватить. И на ближайшем углу Отабек разворачивается прямо на ходу, пробуксовав задним колесом, и рвёт в обратную сторону. Только бы не запутаться в этом лабиринте.

Они буквально вылетают вновь на пустую трассу, и Отабек ведёт байк в сторону автострады, по которой они сюда приехали. Но прежде нужно убедиться, что оторвались. Он разворачивается в сторону преследователей, снова чертя задним колесом полукруг. А потом из-за плеча высовывается Юрина рука с оттопыренным средним пальцем, направленным в сторону уехавших в другую сторону патрулей. Отабек ухмыляется. Бьёт по руке и разворачивается обратно, газуя на месте, а Юра вновь обхватывает его поперёк живота, прислонившись головой.

Отабек везёт их на предельной скорости, оставив патруль далеко позади и испытывая знакомое ощущение свободы. За спиной Юра вопит что-то восторженное, не выпуская его из кольца рук, прижимается упругими бёдрами к его. А Отабек только сейчас чувствует, как течёт по спине. Но он улыбается, направляя мотоцикл в сторону центра.

Доехав до моста, соединяющий центр с промзоной, Отабек решает остановиться. За ними уже точно никто не гонится, в это время по мосту никто не ездит, а внутри так всё передавило, что нужно выдохнуть. Юра ослабляет хватку и ссаживается с мотоцикла, едва не падая на землю. Прислоняется к перилам спиной и оседает на асфальт. Сняв шлем и рюкзак, Отабек смотрит на него сверху и подходит сесть рядом. Юра почти выдирается из своего шлема и кладёт рядом с собой.

— Ты псих ещё побольше, чем я, — с трудом произносит он. — Историк, тоже мне. Вам там историю «Форсажа» преподавали?

— Что ты прицепился ко мне с этой историей? — Отабек устало прикрывает глаза.

— Да просто, как так? Почему историк вдруг сначала, а потом — фотограф? Ещё и байкер.

— В школе нравился этот предмет. Но я знал, что по специальности работать не пойду. — Отабек вытягивает гудящие ноги, уложив шлем на колени. Роняет голову на холодные перила, упирающиеся в спину. Под ними, в нескольких метрах внизу бурлит река, но в воздухе ощутимо несёт химией. Открыв глаза, он видит чёрное небо так низко, что сначала даже пугается на секунду.

— Я бы не смог в школе работать, — слышит он хрипловатый после криков голос Юры. — Мне бы нервов на детей не хватило. Ты потому и не стал там работать?

— Нет, просто так получилось, — пожимает плечом Отабек, поворачивая к Юре голову. Тот сидит с закрытыми глазами, прямо под светом уличного фонаря над ним, грудная клетка ходит ходуном. — Я на самом деле поработал в начальных классах год и одновременно серьёзно увлёкся фотографией.

Юра открывает глаза и встречается с ним взглядом. Долго всматривается, а потом быстро проходится языком по своим губам, опустив взгляд на губы Отабека, и мысли разом все рассеиваются, напуганные зачастившим вновь сердцем. Юра это осознанно делает или нет? Тоже хочет поцелуя? И у него так же, как и у Отабека, пересыхает в горле?

— Ты, наверное, был клёвым учителем, — улыбаясь, говорит вдруг Юра. — Девчонки бегали?

Отабек усмехается.

— Начальные классы, Юра. Детям по семь-восемь лет.

— Ну а что, девочки, говорят, рано развиваются, — невозмутимо отвечает тот. А потом начинает ржать, и Отабек вместе с ним. Напряжение немного спадает, сбавляя темп разбушевавшихся скрытых сигналов подсознания. Тело медленно остывает и спину остужает ветер с реки, заползая под куртку.

Просмеявшись, Юра вдруг стонет и складывается пополам, держась за живот.

— Бли-ин, счас бы той колбасы пожрать. Не надо было всю её собаке скармливать.

— Ну да, она на нас вроде нападать особо не собиралась, — соглашается Отабек, а потом смотрит на байк, поставленный на подпорку. — Поехали где-нибудь поедим.

Юра поднимает голову и вновь смотрит этим своим взглядом. Отабек рефлекторно сглатывает. А тот легко встаёт на ноги и говорит:

— Давай сначала закончим наше дело?

Отабек кивает и поднимается следом. На мосту зеркальными пятнами лежат лужи, в которых отражается свет уличных фонарей. Через несколько часов уже начнёт светлеть, а Отабеку безумно хочется запечатлеть Юру при утреннем мягком свете. Увидеть, как лучи солнца ласкают его волосы, путаются в ресницах и отражаются в глазах. И думает о том, как бы хотел встретить с ним рассвет. И необязательно даже здесь, на этом мосту.

Он вынимает камеру из чехла и настраивает её на нужные режимы. Настраивается сам. А Юра уже готов.

Отабек делает очередной снимок того, как Юра смотрит в сторону мечтательным взором. А потом тот переводит взгляд прямо в объектив. _Щёлк_. Разворачивается к Отабеку всем корпусом. _Щёлк. Щёлк_. Подходит ближе. Ещё ближе. _Щёлк_. Лицо Юры на весь экран. Он дразнится. Поворачивает лицо то в одну сторону, то в другую, задирает подбородок, уворачивается от объектива. Улыбается и прищуривает яркие глаза. А потом подходит слишком близко, отступать уже некуда, только перешагивать через парапет — и прыгать вниз. Юра касается руки Отабека и отводит камеру в сторону. Тот опускает её вниз. Теперь между ними ничего нет, и расстояние медленно сокращается. Воздух сжимается. Порыв ветра вздымает волосы Юры и закрывают лицо, одна прядь прилипает к губам. Они оба тянутся убрать её, но Отабек успевает первым, и одновременно сам Юра тянется к нему. В затылок словно ударяет осознание, чего он так ждал с той минуты, когда впервые увидел его на самом первом снимке. Отабек оставляет руку на Юриной щеке, скользнув в волосы, проводит большим пальцем по горячей скуле. Юра смотрит и мягко улыбается, молча давая разрешение. А потом они встречаются на полпути, накрывая губы друг друга. Юра улыбается в поцелуй, придвигаясь ближе, и Отабек держит его за затылок под волосами. Занятую фотоаппаратом вторую руку прижимает к Юриной пояснице. И чувствует исходящий от него даже через толстовку жар. Такой же, каким опаляют его рот Юрины губы.

— Почему ты не подошёл ко мне там, в клубе? — бормочет тот, заползая невероятно горячими ладонями ему под куртку и прижимая к вспотевшей коже.

— Я собирался, но ты исчез, — умудряется Отабек отвечать в секундные паузы между поцелуями. Юра кусает его за нижнюю губу и прижимается лбом.

— А нечего было клювом щёлкать.

— Я мог вообще тебя не увидеть, — шепчет Отабек. — Меня не должно было быть в том первом клубе, когда я заметил тебя на фото. Чуть с ума не сошёл, пока разыскивал.

— Да, я видел ту фотку. Она очень выделяется из всех.

Юра вдруг отстраняется и, прищурившись, смотрит куда-то ему повыше уха и трогает пальцами его висок. Смеётся.

— Что? — Отабек скашивает глаза.

— У тебя тут блёстки, — Юра показывает ему подушечку пальца (почему-то опять перепачканную чёрным грифелем) с прилипшей к ней блестящей частичкой. — Ты вообще мылся с того концерта?

— Клянусь, не раз, но до сих пор вытряхиваю их отовсюду.

Юра расслабленно смеётся и напирает на Отабека, не убирая рук из-под его куртки и заставляя прижаться поясницей к парапету. Тот вглядывается в его освещённое неярким оранжевым светом лицо и боится разжать объятия. Боится, что тот исчезнет, стоит только моргнуть.

— Придёшь в клуб на Хэллоуин? — спрашивает он Юру.

— Нет, я не люблю такие вечеринки, — морщит тот свой холодный нос и тычется им в место на стыке шеи и плеча Отабека, щекочет кожу губами. — Если бы там кто-то выступал, я бы ещё подумал. А ты пойдёшь?

— Да. Это будет мой день рождения.

— Приглашаешь? — хитро улыбается Юра, заглядывая в лицо. Отабек серьёзно кивает.

— Да, приходи.

— Хорошо, я уже даже подарок тебе приготовил. Вдохновение на паре пришло, и… в общем, — Юра тяжко вздыхает и неохотно высвобождается из его объятий. Цапает брошенный рядом с байком рюкзак, вжикает молнией и достаёт из недр увесистый скетчбук. Пролистнув до середины, вынимает сложенный надвое лист и протягивает ошарашенному Отабеку. — Ну в общем, держи, это тебе, только это как бы на день рождения.

И смущённо усмехается.

Отабек не глядя принимает из его руки лист, не отрывая глаз от Юры, который продолжает смотреть в рюкзак, делая вид, что тщательно пихает скетчбук обратно, что-то перебирает там, гремя рассыпавшимися карандашами. Ярко-малиновое ухо торчит из-под волос, а потом показываются потемневшие глаза. Они смотрят на Отабека, на лист в его руке, опять на Отабека.

— Ты будешь смотреть или я потом тебе это подарю?.. Нет, короче, я передумал, дай сюда. — Он уже тянется отнять свой подарок обратно. Но Отабек успевает убрать руку с листком за спину, не в силах отвести взгляд от пылающих щёк Юры.

— Нет, это же мне, значит, не отдам. — Отабек улыбается, находя смущение Юры очень милым, и наконец, разгибает листок. Плотный такой, не тетрадный, чуть шершавый под пальцами. А внутри — он. Не просто он, а целый комикс. Их история. Изображение сцены, на краю которой высокий худой вокалист в шляпе с чёрными перьями стоит на коленях с микрофоном у рта. И сладко улыбается стоящему перед ним Отабеку, нацелившему на него снизу камеру. Детали так круто и тщательно прорисованы простым карандашом и растушёваны — пальцами, конечно. Каждая складка на джинсах и одежде Отабека. Даже малейшие кнопочки фотоаппарата. И особенно — волосы, такие, что кажутся даже на вид мягкими. Невероятно.

На втором фрейме Отабек уже повёрнут к сцене спиной. Эпатажный вокалист обсыпает чем-то толпу. Блёстки, догадывается Отабек. А сам он изображён с камерой в руках и смотрящим на дисплей, чёлка падает на лоб и губы так плотно обведены, будто несколько раз карандашом проходятся. А ещё пальцы, как живые. И эмоции на лице, будто на фотографию смотришь. Ничего не упущено, но в то же время без утяжеления и нарисовано будто за полчаса, но с такой тщательностью. Кроме окружающих их людей, которые изображены в виде бесплотных теней, будто у художника не хватило терпения вырисовать каждого.

На переднем плане второго фрейма видна чья-то лохматая светловолосая макушка с облачком мыслей у головы, и в нём — троеточие. Это явно сам Юра, заметивший его тогда. И третий фрейм, последний — Отабек с поднесённой к лицу камерой, чей объектив смотрит прямо на него. Второй глаз зажмурен, а сам улыбается.

— Это… — Отабек даже не сразу находит слова, смотрит на ожидающего реакции Юру, — это очень крутой рисунок, спасибо тебе, Юра.

— Да на здоровье, убери, а то посеешь, я такой же уже не нарисую, — дёргает тот плечом, будто это не имеет никакого для него значения. Но Отабек же всё видит. — А ты уже придумал, кем будешь на Хэллоуин?

— Нет, а ты? — спрашивает он, бережно убирая рисунок в рюкзак ближе к задней жёсткой стенке, чтобы не помять.

— Тоже не знаю. Есть идеи? — широко улыбается Юра, забыв, как пару минут назад умирал от смущения. И Отабек произносит то, что собирается сказать ещё со вчерашнего утра:

— Будешь моей моделью или нет?

Юра широко распахивает глаза, рот приоткрывается, а потом он качает головой:

— Нет. Ты в слове «модель» сделал ошибку. Надо говорить не «модель», а «парень».

Юра заразно хохочет, мигом избавляясь от серьёзного лица. Рука Отабека уже чуть было не поднимает к лицу камеру, чтобы запечатлеть этот момент. Но передумывает. Он уверен, теперь будет видеть это лицо и эту улыбку чаще, чем хотелось бы.


End file.
